The Exorcism of Keith Kogane
by KiteTakesFlight
Summary: The cadets learn to adjust to a new arrival and Keith gets possessed by an evil spirit brought to Arus by someone from Tammy's past, can Pidge protect her from the man while fighting to save Keith's soul? Read to find out. Story better than summary. R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to try a dark fic based on the Voltron Force series while I work on two other fics which would be my Sven story I am still working on, and another one which will be posted soon. Be excited, be very, very excited.

I decided to work on something like this to see what people think of a dark fic about someone being possessed by an evil spirit of some sort. Hey! It happened on _Pokemon_, _Ronin Warriors_, _Martin Mystery_and even on the 2007 _Flash Gordon_ show. Why can't _Voltron_ have someone being possessed? I'm just asking. Well, that being said I welcome you to this new _Voltron_ fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: Same old,_ Voltron_, _Voltron Force_ and the show's franchise and characters all belong to World Events. Also the song "Viva La Vida" belongs to Coldplay so do not sue. This is for the purpose of others' enjoyment. Characters that have never appeared on Voltron are mine and I forbid all from taking them!

**The Exorcism of Keith Kogane**

CHAPTER ONE

On a dreary day at Planet Arus, where it was raining, a man in his mid-60s was hurrying down Arusian territories in the woods, like he was looking for someone. He held back his long gray hair with his slender, pale hands as he carefully held a gold metal box at his grasp. He looked around to find someone, he wasn't sure who, but he had to find someone. He appeared worried, confused and nonetheless determined.

"Isn't there anyone here in this planet that can be the perfect host?" the man asked himself, adjusting his glasses.

"Patience obedient one," said a voice from inside the box, "King Lotor didn't bring you hear to find a man's body for me to possess for no reason, right?"

"I guess you're right," the man answered, "But I wonder who would be the right man to possess and where could I find him, master?"

"Well there is a castle they call the Castle of Lions," the voice said, "there you will find the perfect human host for me, but it has to be a man. Understood?"

"Understood, master. No woman or child will be your host."

"Correct."

The man nodded, "As you wish."

"Follow the energy, it'll take you to your destination."

"Right."

The man felt the dark energy swift in him and walked to where the energy was leading him to, which was out of the woods and further to where the villages were, that reminded him of his home which he lost long ago. The man was walking until he was at a mile distance from the Castle of Lions.

"Wow," the man stared in amazement, "This is such a beautiful castle. So many wonders…wow...I think we may have found our perfect host for you here, master, but aren't there guards at this place. I mean a place like that couldn't be unprotected, right?"

"Don't be doubtful. There is always a way to get to the prize. You just need patience."

The man looked as the energy took him closer to the castle.

"Our prize is closer master." The old man smiled. They walked over to the castle, and managed to evade past the guards that were at the castle. The man was amazed on how easy this task was, and it surprised him too.

"We're in, master." said the man, "Now to find you a human host."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sir Coran Smythe was walking down the halls of the Castle of Lions with a young lady with short red hair. The young lady appeared to be nervous. Coran shared a glance at her.

"Tammy what is it?" Coran asked.

"Oh...nothing," Tammy answered quickly, "Just a little nervous that's all."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure the Voltron Force will be delighted to see you." Coran smiled in an assuring way.

Coran walked Tammy to the control room where the team was at and where Pidge Stroker was talking to the team about a few things about the lions. Coran cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked to see Tammy and Coran standing close by and it got Pidge's attention before anyone else.

"What..." Pidge was in surprise to see Tammy, "Tammy? Is that you?"

"Yes Pidge. It's me." Tammy smiled.

"Wow!" Pidge exclaimed, "I don't believe it! It's been awhile!"

"I know. What a shame."

"Wait a second, I know her from my childhood, but you know her too?" Princess Larmina Sirtis asked.

"Yeah," Pidge answered, "She helped us save a group of villagers from the Drule Empire when she was younger."

"My mom was one of the villagers we had to rescue." Tammy smiled.

"Interesting story." Vince DaCosta replied. Daniel Chandler and Larmina nodded in agreement.

"Plenty of things here happened before your time." Lance McClain smiled.

"Boy is that ever true?" Daniel replied.

"It's never been easy being a part of the Voltron Force," Keith said, "But it's always worth defending the universe."

Everyone looked around the room in silence before Pidge finally spoke up, "Daniel, Vince, Larmina, why don't you three show Tammy to her new room. The one she'll share with you three."

"Sure thing," Larmina replied, "Let's go."

The four cadets left the control room for the room Tammy would be sharing with her fellow cadets.

Unbeknownst to the four, the mystery old man was watching them go to their room.

He looked on, "None of these children are the perfect host for my master."

The man took a closer look at Tammy and was surprised, "Is that...Tammy? Tammy Garland? My would be step daughter? What is she doing here? I wonder."

Daniel and Larmina walked in their room, followed by Vince and Tammy.

"Nice room," Tammy asked, "Am I sleeping here?"

"Looks like it," Daniel answered, "The difference though is that Vince and I share the bunk on the left while you share your bunk with Larmina on the right."

"I sort of figured."

"You better get used to it because this is gonna be your new home." Larmina said.

"I already am." Tammy replied.

"Glad you think so."

Daniel, Vince and Larmina heard beeps on their Voltcoms. Pidge's voice was heard on their voltcoms, "Could one of you cadets tell Tammy to report to the control room?"

"Will do." Daniel answered.

"It's great that I have met my fellow cadets." Tammy said with a smile before leaving her room.

"We'll see you when you get your Voltcom!" Daniel replied. He, Vince and Larmina all looked at each other.

"Well, what do you guys think of Tammy being a cadet like us?" Vince asked.

"I think it's pretty cool." Larmina exclaimed, "She's a girl and she's from Arus. I think she'll kick butt!"

"I like her," Vince said, "I personally think Tammy has a lot of potential think that Tammy has a lot of great potential being a part of our team and all."

"I don't know," Daniel sighed, "She seems good, but I'm not sure if she's much of a fighter as advertised."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Larmina asked.

"Nothing," Daniel answered, "Except...she appears to be slightly naïve or something."

"Is that so?"

Daniel nodded.

"Maybe she'll overcome it in that case." Vince theorized.

"Maybe." Daniel replied.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

At a nearby cottage, a beautiful young woman with red hair, wearing a white gown and barefoot was playing a beautiful golden harp. She looked up as she looked outside the window.

"Something is in the air," she said, "And it's not a good feeling. It's like destruction will come it's way to the surface and cause chaos to come forward to us all."

At the control room, Tammy walked in and met up with Pidge.

"Hi again Tammy." said Pidge.

"Hi Pidge. You're giving me my Voltcom weapon?"

"Yeah. I'm in charge of doing that today."

"Okay."

Pidge placed the Voltcom on Tammy's left arm.

"This is pretty cool!" Tammy exclaimed.

"You're right," Pidge replied, "And the most awesome part is when the time's right your Voltcom weapon will be activated."

"Let me guess: my Voltcom weapon is based on my natural talents and abilities?"

"Precisely. You'll find that out soon enough."

"Okay. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think I will have a great experience here, but something seems quite empty."

"What do you mean?"

"I question myself as a new member of the Voltron Force. That's what I mean."

"Oh Tammy, I know you'll have your moments but you need to know that you will find your place in the team. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Wow. Thanks Pidge."

At the hallways, Allura was walking down the halls, unaware that the old man holding the box is spotting her.

"Just a woman," he sighed, "False alarm."

Allura walked over to Lance's room and met up with Lance and Keith.

"Everything's turned out okay." Allura told the boys.

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asked.

"Yes. I am."

"You seem pretty jumpy today." Lance replied.

"Well, is there a reason not to be?" Keith asked.

"It's a windy storm out there. We should be on some precaution." Allura answered.

"I guess you're right." Lance sighed.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, getting the three's attention. Then minutes later, it stopped.

"That was weird." said Lance.

"I'll ask Hunk about what's going on." Allura told the boys.

"I'll check on the cadets." Lance added as he and Allura left. Keith sighed, "So what does that leave me to do?"

Keith walked down the same isolated hallways Allura did a few minutes ago. The old man spotted him and grinned happily, "A ha! Perfect! You will be so pleased master! Now to get his attention."

The man leaped in front of Keith, startling the commander.

"Sorry sir," the man replied, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Keith asked.

"Sir my name is Patrick Broderick," the man answered, "I'm new to this castle."

"How did you manage to get in here?"

"Not important, but could you do something for me?" the man asked, "My boss needs this box opened by someone other than me. Could you do that for me?"

"What is this a trick?"

"No. No trick. Could you please help?"

Keith remained on guard as he slowly opened the box. He was startled as black mist came out of the box, which caused him to drop it to the floor. Keith gasped as the mist entered his mouth and nostrils, and then the commander collapsed backwards on the floor as everything faded to black.

Keith opened his eyes and found himself in an dark room of some sort.

"Where am I?" Keith wondered aloud. He gasped after hearing an evil chuckle and looked up to see a man, scruffy looking man dressed in dark clothing.

"Who are you?" Keith demanded, looking at the man.

"Who are you mortal?" the man asked.

"So you're not mortal? Alright. I am Keith. Leader of the Voltron Force."

"Well Keith I am Darkairai, a powerful sorcerer and the king of this entire universe!"

"So you think Darkairai? I say not since you're in my body and you're not staying in it!"

"Really? Your body?"

"Exactly what I said. Now get out of my body now!" Keith demanded as he activated his dual swords.

"Not a chance boy. I'm out to create my universal domination, something I should've been able to do a long time ago." Darkairai snarled as he got out his sword.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"We will see about that...Keith."

Keith leaped in and swinged his swords at Darkairai, and he clashed his sword with the commander's. Keith was surprised that this man was an expert at the swordsmanship as well. Both the evil sorcerer and the commander exchanged swings with their own swords as they fought ferociously. Keith eventually found this to be too overwhelming for him, but despite that he was trying not to give up.

"No...I can't give up!" Keith cried out, "He's so overwhelming...it's too much..."

"It's no use fighting what is too strong mortal. You might as well give up."

"We'll see." Keith was about to attack the tyrant sorcerer again.

Darkairai sighed and rolled his eyes, "I see you are getting too weak to even earn control over this body. So I'll get you out of it for you!"

Keith gasped as the man formed purple thunder around him.

"N...NOO!" Keith yelled as he felt himself descending out of his own body. He cried out in agony as this was happening. The man chuckled as he watched Keith leave his the limbo realm and out of his body altogether, "And do not worry. I will take good care of your body."


	4. Chapter 4

SPECIAL NOTE: I want to give out special thanks to SnyperLady and Princess Rikku – Angelic Raven for the helpful reviews so far. I fixed chapter three thanks to the helpful critique. So those of you that are reading let me know what you think! Well, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

Patrick noticed as Keith was coughing. He quickly got out the spirit jar he got prepared for this situation. Blue mist which assumingly was Keith's soul left Keith's body and entered the spirit jar.

"Good," Patrick said aloud, "Now Darkairai. Awake!"

Keith's eyes which were now red snapped open, and the evil being looked around his new surroundings, "So, this is the Castle of Lions and I am at the Planet Arus."

"Yes you are my master."

Darkairai looked upon his new body and then at Patrick, asking, "Am I stronger than Kartrina?"

"Yes. You're harp playing daughter cannot compare to you now."

"Excellent!" Darkairai exclaimed pleased, "Then my Universal Domination shall proceed!"

"Where am I?" Darkairai and Patrick heard Keith call out from the spirit jar, "Let me out of here! Lance! Allura! Daniel! Anyone?"

Darkairai chuckled as he got the spirit jar containing Keith's soul and said, "Well well dear mortal boy, welcome to your prison jar. I hope you're comfy in there because you're gonna be in there for an eternity."

The evil being chuckled before giving the jar to Patrick, "So obedient one, you summoned me back so I can proceed with my universal domination."

"Correct master."

"Do you have the Dagger of Pharias?"

"Sorry master. I forgot about that dagger."

"Do not worry. I will get it myself. The legs I now obtain are really strong. I wonder if –"

"Keith! Are you alright?" Allura's voice shouted from a distance.

"Oh, I see you're not alone master," Patrick said, "so what do we do with your host's soul?"

"Just head at the cottages and wait for me there." Darkairai ordered.

"Yes master." Patrick found a window nearby and left the castle through there. Darkairai closed the window before Allura approached him.

"Are you okay?" Allura asked, "What happened?"

"Oh yeah milady," Darkairai answered, now in Keith's voice, "Everything's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Real sure."

"Okay. Um, well Kite is slightly impatiently waiting for you in her room."

"Really? Well then, I should pay Kite a visit then."

Allura nodded, confused at the sudden behavior of the man whom she thought was Keith. They walked to Kite's room where Kite, Hunk and Pidge were at.

"I don't really know what's going on with the electricity here. I'm no electrician!" said Hunk.

"Maybe it's the storm." Darkairai said as he and Allura met up with Kite, Hunk and Pidge.

"You're probably right," Hunk replied, "Electricity and storms don't mix well in any galaxy."

Kite looked at Darkairai, "You sure take an awful long time getting here, cousin."

"Well, sorry for the delay."

"Hey it's okay. Things happen. You were probably busy."

"Yeah. I was."

"I told Kite to be a little more patient." Hunk told the others. Everyone in the area laughed, even Darkairai, who laughed an unconvincing laugh.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he met up with the others. Darkairai shared a hateful glance at him sensing something with Lance. Then he looked at the others before looking at Allura, "Princess, I'd like to talk with you alone."

"What for?" Lance asked, "We can discuss things together you know Keith."

"That is none of your concern boy!" Darkairai snapped at Lance, "I am wanting to talk with this princess! Now get off my affairs!"

"Keith, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's ending here!" Lance replied. Kite gasped as Pidge and Hunk looked on in surprise. Both men were in each other's faces, but Allura stopped them, "Boys! Stop this! I'll go with Keith! Just calm down!"

Lance sighed roughly. Allura and Darkairai left the area.

"What's gotten into Keith?" Kite asked.

"I don't know." Hunk answered.

"He seems a little weird today." Pidge added. Lance looked up, wondering about his friend, "Yeah. Something's not right."

Darkairai walked with Allura down the halls of the castle of lions.

"Is this not a lovely walk here milady?" Darkairai asked.

"Yeah, but why did you pull me away from the others?" Allura responded with a question.

"Because we need to get to the magical weapons market."

"Ok. That….you can do that, but I have to mentor the cadets again in a few minutes."

"The cadets. I have an idea. Why don't you take them with us?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes milady. I am sure."

"Well…I guess a small field trip wouldn't hurt, and would you quit calling me milady? My name's Allura in case you've forgotten."

"Sure thing….Allura."

Darkairai and Allura gathered Daniel, Larmina, Tammy and Vince and they went to the Mystic Weapons market which was not too far from the castle.

"So this is the magical weapons place." said Daniel.

"Yeah," Larmina replied, "But it's called the Mystic Weapons Market, and it's something of the Merlin category."

"Kind of strange if you ask me." Tammy looked at the other cadets.

"I agree!" Vince exclaimed.

Darkairai walked over to the counter where a worker was standing.

"Hello commander sir," the worker greeted as he saw Darkairai, "How can I help you today?"

Allura and the cadets all looked at Darkairai, wondering what he was going to get.

"Yes you can help," Darkairai told the worker, "I'm needing the magical energy dagger of Pharias."

Allura found this too familiar as she mouthed, "What? The Dagger of Pharias?"

"What does he want with that?" Tammy asked. Larmina shrugged her shoulders.

"This thing is really magical, but very dangerous," the worker said as he got the dagger and gave it to Darkairai, "Just so you know that sir."

"I am aware of that, thank you," Darkairai replied as he smirked.

"No problem. Have a nice day."

Darkairai looked at Allura and the cadets and said, "We are done here. We can go now."

Everyone left the market, and all but Darkairai were puzzled.

"Keith how did you know about the dagger you have?" Allura asked.

"I just had a hunch is all." Darkairai answered, "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I just wonder what you plan to do with it."

"We will discuss that when we get back to the castle."

Allura sighed and nodded. The six returned to the castle, making it past the rain storm.

"Cadets, head back to your rooms," Allura ordered, "Class is dismissed for today."

Pidge and Lance arrived on the scene, getting Allura confused and Darkairai angry.

"Princess if you please, I'd like for Tammy to come with me." Pidge said.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"I'm just wanting to let Tammy see her mother again that's all." Pidge answered, "And we're walking down there to the cottages so Green lion is still useable if Lotor ever shows up before we're back."

"Okay," Tammy replied.

"Fine just dress warm and dry as possible and be careful." Allura added.

"Sure thing." Pidge replied as he and Tammy got on their Voltron suits and left the castle into the rain.

"Let's head to our rooms you guys." Daniel told Vince and Larmina as they left.

"Well what about you Allura?" Lance asked, "Don't you have something to do?"

"I was going to ask Keith something." Allura answered.

"Well can it wait? I want to talk to him now."

Allura sighed, "Fine."

She left the room, leaving Darkairai and Lance by themselves. Lance then immediately grabbed Darkairai by the arms and slammed him into the wall nearby.

"Alright!" Lance demanded, "I clearly know what's going on here! You're clearly not Keith! Who are you? What have you done with him?"

"Here are the answers to your questions boy," Darkairai answered in his regular voice, "One, my name is Darkairai, because I do not have a body of my own I have gotten your friend's here and he is safe. My servant is tending to his soul."

"What? Soul? What did you do?"

Darkairai emitted fireballs from his hands and hit Lance with them, knocking him to the ground.

At the cottages, Tammy and Pidge arrived in their protective Voltron suits, which kept them from getting wet by the ongoing rain and they were in front of the cottage where Tammy's mother Julie Marie Garland lived.

"I bet mother will be so proud knowing I am finally a part of the Voltron Force!" Tammy exclaimed.

"You betcha she will." Pidge replied, smiling. They walked in the cottage and they saw that it was empty.

"What the?" Pidge exclaimed.

"She's not here!" Tammy gasped.

"Where….where could she be?"

"Looking for your mother Tammy?" asked a familiar voice. Tammy and Pidge gasped and they turned around to see Maahox and Patrick standing in front of them.

"Surprised to see me, my would be step daughter?" Patrick gleamed.

"Where's my mother? What have you done with her?" Tammy demanded.

"Who are you and how exactly do you know Tammy?" Pidge asked angrily.

"Well Pidge," Patrick answered, "My name is Patrick and I am a chaos worshipper. You see, for three years I dated Tammy's lovely mother Julie. That was until that little whelp claimed that I was abusive towards her and Julie believed her and left me!"

"That was because you were!" Tammy shouted.

"Liar!" Patrick yelled in anger.

"Whoa wait, how do you know about me?" Pidge asked.

"I will answer that Pidge," Maahox answered, "I happen to have told Patrick everything about the Voltron Force, knowing that Tammy would soon be a part of you and it's not just you two he knows about, but about Voltron and the Voltron Force too. He wanted to free his master so that his prophecy regarding the end of time could be fulfilled."

Tammy gasped.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Pidge declared, "The Voltron Force will stop this from happening!"

"Well it's quite interesting that one of them's now under my master's power." Patrick declared.

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked.

"Smooth move Patrick," Maahox said as he got out the spirit jar, "It was quite delighting that your master now has control of the body of the commander of the Voltron Force."

"Keith!" Pidge exclaimed in shock. Tammy gasped.

In the castle, Allura was downstairs, wanting to talking to her father King Alfor Sirtis.

"Father, there's something going on with Keith," Allura said, "Today we were at the Mystic Weapons Market and Keith purchased the magical dagger of Pharias. He's acting all strange and different and it's got me wondering what's Keith's connection with the Dagger of Pharias?"

"Remember the tale of a man named Darkairai?" Alfor revealed, "He was an evil sorcerer who once tried to destroy this universe by a deadly storm he planned to spread around the whole universe, creating a universal apocalypse. However, his daughter by the name of Kartrina played her golden harp and calmed the storm before it could spread around the universe and she banished her father by trapping his soul in a magical prison box."

"I remember that story clearly, but what does that have to do with Keith and the dagger?"

"The Dagger of Pharias has magical energy. If used in the right hand it can be used for good, but if in the wrong hands, it can be used for evil. It can neutralize a person if someone uses it like a ray gun."

"And what does all that have to do with Keith's behavior?"

"Darkairai will use that dagger to kill his daughter Kartrina and claim this universe as his. The danger of that is approaching near because he has resurfaced in Keith's body."

Allura gasped, "Oh no! Keith…Keith's possessed by the spirit of Darkairai!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Lance looked up at Darkairai, "What have you done with Keith you monster?"

"I told you he is safe and my servant is tending to him," Darkairai answered, "And his soul is safe in a spirit jar."

Lance stood in anger, "You're going to give that body back to my friend right this minute! That body is not yours!"

"I will not do that boy!" Darkairai replied in anger as he aimed more fireballs at Lance, which he dodged each fireball.

Lance used his Voltcom to activate his dual pistols and fired at Darkairai.

"I did not know you had heat as well boy." Darkairai looked at his opponent.

"Yeah," Lance aimed his pistols towards Darkairai, "And you can stop calling me boy!"

Darkairai used Keith's Voltcom to activate the dual swords the Voltron Commander and grinned, "Let's dual."

"You're grinning but not for long."

Lance fired at Darkairai again and knocked the swords from his hands. Darkairai glared at him angrily as Lance fired at him again. Then the evil sorcerer got out the dagger of Pharias, blocking the attack.

"Nice blade," Lance said, "So that's why you went to the magical weapons market?"

Darkairai squeezed the handle of the dagger causing energy to come out of it. Lance dodged the blast before it can hit him.

"Whoa there!" Lance exclaimed, aiming his pistols at the sorcerer, "You sure don't know who you're dealing with…magical dagger or not."

"Attack me again with those blasted guns, and I will zap you in the chest stopping your heart from beating!" Darkairai glared at Lance and they shared that glance for the longest time.

"Lance!" Allura's voice called from the Voltcoms, "We need you in the control room, now!"

"On my way." Lance replied before leaving. Darkairai grinned with pleasure.

"Good," Darkairai declared returning to Keith's voice, "That's what I thought. Now to kill my daughter Kartrina and to destroy this universe."

Darkairai ran out of the area. At the hallways, Daniel, Larmina and Vince noticed him.

"Hey Keith," Daniel greeted happily, "What's up?"

Vince was sensing something unfamiliar with the guy that the three cadets thought was Keith and started to use his Voltcom power to sense his life force. Darkairai gasped and then threw a fireball at Vince, knocking him out unconscious.

"Vince!" Daniel exclaimed as he and Larmina ran to his side. Darkairai ran out of the castle in a bolt.

"I didn't know Keith could do that." Larmina said aloud.

"That couldn't be Keith." Daniel replied, "He seemed weird."

"We better head to the control room."

"What about Vince?"

"He's out cold. He'll have to sit out till he comes to."

Daniel and Larmina hurried to the control room where they met up with Lance, Allura, Hunk, Kite and Coran.

"What's going on here?" Daniel asked.

"Keith's possessed by some body hijacking sorcerer." Lance answered.

"You mean Darkairai." Allura said.

"Yeah. Wait a second. How did you know?"

"It's a long story," Allura looked at Daniel and Larmina, "Where's Vince?"

"Well the Darkairai you speak of knocked him out unconscious." Daniel answered.

"Like Vince was on to something." Larmina added.

"Great so Keith's possessed, Vince is out cold and Pidge is AWOL!" Lance exclaimed.

"Pidge's not AWOL," Hunk replied, "He and Tammy went to see Tammy's mother.

"Who is this Darkairai anyways? He seems evil and creepy." Daniel asked.

"He is evil," Allura answered, "He was an evil sorcerer that once tried to destroy this universe long ago by a deadly storm."

"And he almost killed me with a magical dagger!" Lance blurted out.

"The Dagger of Pharias!" Allura exclaimed, "He'll probably use that dagger to kill his daughter Kartrina. I was told that if used in the wrong hands the dagger can be used for evil."

"Darkairai must be stopped before the universal apocalypse begins!" Coran declared.

"But we're still two lion pilots short." Kite replied.

Daniel cleared his throat, "That's where us cadets come in!"

"Right, but I'm in charge!" Lance ordered, "Daniel, you have Black! Larmina you have Green! Kite, hop on with Hunk!"

Daniel went into the black lion. Lance went into Red Lion. Larmina got into green lion. Allura went into blue lion. Kite and Hunk went into yellow lion and the five lions blasted off.

Darkairai arrived at the cottages where he heard beautiful music playing.

"She's in that cottage," said Darkairai pointing at the second cottage to the left, "Excellent! Soon my plan will go as I have planned and this body will be mine forever as well as this universe!"

Kartrina was strumming her beautiful golden harp, trying to calm this storm on Arus. Darkairai walked into the cottage as she was playing the harp.

"Greetings." Kartrina smiled as she looked at the man in black.

"Your music is rather lovely and so are you." Darkairai said to her.

"Thank you."

"I had no idea that my daughter would have such beauty all around her," Darkairai continued, returning to his normal voice, "Or the talent that goes with it."

Kartrina stopped her music and made an unsettling realization as she stood up, "Father? How?"

"I have returned to conquer what is mine." Darkairai replied as he grinned. Keith's blue eyes turned to Darkairai's shade of red and the evil sorcerer continued on, "And it is universe and all that goes with it."

Kartrina formed an orange energy ball and aimed for Darkairai. He dodged and said, "My my, your magic is definitely weak."

"And yours is useless father! My music from my harp will protect me from you and your horrid storm!"

"Do you really think I need magic to kill you my sweet daughter?"

Darkairai got out the magical blade, putting Kartrina by surprise.

"The dagger of Pharias!" Kartrina gasped.

"I've been waiting a thousand years for this!" Darkairai as he threw a fireball at Kartrina. She used her harp as a shield.

"Well, let the games begin!"

At Tammy's cottage, Tammy and Pidge looked in surprise as Maahox glared at them and Patrick held the spirit jar containing Keith's soul.

"That jar has Keith's spirit in it?" Pidge asked.

"Precisely," Maahox answered, "Patrick's master Darkairai, an evil sorcerer, and one of my favorites by the way, didn't have a body of his own so he "borrowed" your commander's body. Interesting choice I'll admit it."

"How ironic that my master would possess the leader of your team Tammy!" Patrick exclaimed, "All part of the deal I made with Maahox to wreck Voltron in exchange of Darkairai being awakened."

"Pidge?" Tammy whimpered looking at the green lion pilot.

"It's okay Tammy," Pidge assured her, "We'll get Keith to safety."

"Pidge?" Pidge and Tammy heard Keith's voice, "Is that you?"

"Keith! Hang on!" Pidge called out, "We'll get you back to your body!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up commander," Maahox said, "a universal apocalypse is on the way and you'll only be in the way."

Maahox signaled Patrick to throw the jar over the nearby cliff that was close to their cottage. Patrick inched in to a correct spot and threw the jar to that area where the cliff was.

"NO!" Pidge screamed, "KEITH!"

Tammy got on her helmet to her Voltron Suit as she saw the jar only landed close to the cliff's edge as the ongoing rain was now pouring more heavily.

"Find my mother!" Tammy told Pidge before going after the spirit jar. Tammy ran and tripped over a rock, falling over where the jar was. Tammy grabbed the jar and held on to it tightly, "You're okay Keith. I got you."

Tammy gasped as she looked down to see a waterfall a mile straight down the cliff.

"Deal with green boy Maahox," Patrick told Maahox, "I want to deal with Tammy personally."

Maahox was face to face with Pidge as Patrick went to get his revenge on Tammy.

"So we're face to face again." said Pidge.

"Yes we are," Maahox replied, "Except we're not on Balto and your people are not ninja scientist zombies."

"And that reminds me why I have a score to settle with you. You even made my brother Chip one of the zombies!"

Tammy slowly stood up, holding Keith's spirit jar in her hands and found herself face to face with Patrick.

"Well well girl," Patrick smirked, "It looks like you're in a tight situation here."

Tammy found herself being backed up as she was close to fall off the cliff's edge.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Voltron Force were in the lions looking for Darkairai and making plans to stop him.

"This is real creepy." Daniel said aloud, "But at leady I finally got solo time in the lions!"

"That's great Daniel, but don't get cocky here," Lance replied, "We got a sorcerer to stop."

The lions found themselves at a lake.

"Do you think that storm would create some whirlpool from that lake?" Kite asked.

"Probably so," Hunk answered, "There's no telling what'll happen if that Armageddon storm begins."

Allura looked on as she was in blue lion, "Keith please be okay. Please."

At the cliff side, Tammy was close to falling off the cliff as Patrick smiled an evil smile, "At long last."

"Tammy, don't be afraid." Tammy heard the voice of King Alfor say. She felt energy come from her Voltcom as a blue gun pistol was formed.

"Huh?" Tammy looked on in surprise.

"What?" Patrick exclaimed in anger. Tammy blasted the gun at Patrick, forming blue rays.

"This is a Blue Ray Gun!" Tammy exclaimed, "This must be my Voltcom weapon."

Tammy looked up at Patrick and declared, "And you no longer intimidate me!"

Pidge knocked down Maahox, and then ran to look for Julie. Maahox then hurried to his ship. He looked up as he heard thunder.

"Well at the least the universal apocalypse is about to begin soon enough." Maahox sighed as we went into his ship and back to Planet Doom.

Pidge found Julie at a nearby cottage a few blocks to where Kartrina's cottage was at.

Julie looked up as she saw Pidge, "What? Huh?"

"It's alright," Pidge said, "Tammy's safe."

"How can she be safe with that horrible chaos worshipper wanting to harm her?" Julie asked.

"So Tammy wasn't lying?"

"No. She wasn't. A friend of her's confirmed her story and his true colors last year after I left him two years ago."

"What a story."

"Yes it is."

"Alright. Find Tammy and tell her to meet me at the cottage not too far from this one."

"Okay."

Julie ran to find her daughter while Pidge ran to the cottage next door.

Pidge walked in to see Kartrina throwing energy balls at her father while Darkairai was throwing fire balls at her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Pidge asked innocently.

"We are trying to kill each other," Darkairai answered, "And apparently you are not helping boy!"

He threw a fireball at Pidge, who dodged the attack.

"That's really not a good idea you know. Have you ever considered family counseling, something like that?"

Darkairai threw another fireball at Pidge, "Silence boy!"

The fireball hit Pidge, knocking him on the floor. Suddenly, it began thundering. Kartrina gasped, "Oh no!"

Darkairai chuckled, "At long last."

Kartrina tried to use her harp to keep the storm quiet, "Sleep storm! Stay quiet!"

Darkairai threw another fireball at her, and she used the harp as a shield.

Tammy continued blasting Patrick with her blue ray gun. Patrick dodged one blast as he was now at the edge of the cliff, putting Tammy off guard just enough for her to lose grip on the spirit jar.

"NO!" Tammy yelled. She spoke through her Voltcom, "GUYS! KEITH'S JAR! IT'S HEADING FOR THE FALL!"

Allura, Lance, Larmina, Daniel, Kite and Hunk all heard Tammy's shout as the jar was heading for the fall.

"I'll get the jar!" Kite shouted.

"No I will!" Allura replied, getting on her Voltron suit.

"Allura wait!" Lance protested.

"There's no time to argue Lance!" Allura replied as she got out of Blue lion, "If I don't do this now, Keith's spirit jar will be trapped in the waters forever!"

Lance sighed roughly before he said, "Kite get into Blue!"

"Okay." Kite nodded. She hurried out of Yellow lion and got into Blue lion, taking over the controls as Allura hurried into the river to catch Keith's spirit jar before something could hit the falls. She used her Voltcom to activate her whip and wrapped it around a branch next to the fall. Allura saw the spirit jar as it was about to head to the falls. Allura leaped into the fall and grabbed the spirit jar before it could fall down.

"It's okay Keith." Allura assured as she held on tightly to the spirit jar, "I got you."

Tammy looked up at Patrick as he was now at the edge of the cliff.

"I don't wanna kill you," Tammy said, "No matter how much harm you have done to me. It's just not in me to have desire to kill. Not at all."

"Wow Tammy, looks like I've taught you something after all."

"Patrick!" a distant voice shouted. Tammy and Patrick were startled to see Julie running towards them in anger. Patrick got so startled, he walked over the edge of the cliff and fell off the cliff. Julie walked next to her daughter and looked at her.

"Is he dead?" Tammy asked.

"It looks like it dear," Julie answered, "He fell off this cliff."

"And into the waterfall."

"There's no chance of his survival in that fall. Oh, Pidge needs you, Tammy."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the twin cottages. Hurry!"

"Okay." Tammy nodded before she hugged her mother, "I'll miss you a lot mother."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart."

Tammy went to meet up with Pidge as Julie returned home to her cottage.

Everyone noticed as the storm was getting worse and the apocalyptic storm was beginning.

"The storm's awakening!" Kartrina exclaimed as she tried playing the harp again.

Darkairai formed a fireball and it hit Kartrina, making her fall to the floor. The he got on Keith's Voltron suit and walked outside, "Arise my storm! ARISE! Arise and create my universal domination!"

Tammy found herself running in the wood as the rain was pouring heavily. Lucky for her she was in her Voltron Suit. She was in a fret when she heard Darkairai's evil chuckle through her Voltcom.

"It can't be!" Larmina exclaimed.

"The apocalyptic storm!" Vince gasped.

"This can't be good." Lance gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

SPECIAL NOTE: The song "Viva La Vida" is owned by Coldplay and the band's company.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Darkairai walked out of the cottage as he lifted his hands in the air, and moves Keith's entire body in a creepy manner, showing true signs of possession. The storm was raging all over the planet and everyone was feeling the effects.

Pidge slowly got up to his feet despite the raging storm that was occurring. He looked as the rain was pouring heavily. He heard Darkairai's evil laughter.

"Keith!" Pidge cried out, "Please hang on. We'll get you back into you somehow."

He ran into the cottage and stood next to Kartrina, who was still on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked.

"I think so." Kartrina answered. He helped her up to her feet.

Allura held on to Keith's spirit jar as she was being taken in by the whirl pool that was coming from the lake the Voltron Force was at.

"Keith, brace yourself." Allura spoke into the spirit jar. The princess was sucked into the raging whirlpool.

"Allura!" Larmina exclaimed.

"NO!" Lance added. The team heard Darkairai's evil laughter. The lions were struggling through the storm as the raging rains were trying to blow them all off their feet.

"This is real intense!" Daniel exclaimed. Kite and the Blue Lion were about to be literally blown away by the raging winds of the storm. Hunk grabbed the controls of Yellow lion and grabbed Blue lion by the tail, "Where are you going Kite?"

"Thanks Hunk," Kite said, "I owe you one."

"Let's just call it even. What do you say?" Hunk replied.

"For now."

Pidge looked up at Kartrina as she said, "My golden harp will silence this storm, but it has to be played by a maiden."

Pidge nodded as he got his Voltcom, "Tammy. I need you at the twin cottages stat!"

"I'm coming!" Tammy replied.

Tammy hurried out of the woods and managed to find herself at the twin cottages, and saw Darkairai. She looked up and met up with Pidge and Kartrina.

"Good!" Kartrina exclaimed, "She can do it!"

"Do what?" Tammy asked, confused.

"Play the harp," Pidge said, "It'll end this storm!"

"Okay." Tammy replied as she ran over to the gold harp and grabbed it. Darkairai looked and threw a fireball at her. Tammy used the harp as a shield, and then she began to play the harp. The storm began to calm and disappear completely.

"My storm!" Darkairai cried out, "My Universal Domination! NO!"

Kartrina emitted another energy ball from her hands and threw it at her father and the energy ball hit Darkairai in a blast and it knocked him to the ground. Pidge watched Tammy play the harp as the storm was finally coming to an end.

Daniel, Lance, Larmina, Kite and Hunk watched as the storm was calming and the whirlpool formed back into a lake.

"Allura…Keith…" Lance muttered. Coming from the reformed mist of the bottom of the fall Allura's whip reached a twig that was nearby and Allura came out from the waters, holding on to Keith's spirit jar.

"Kite, prepare to move to the back after you pick me up." Allura called in from her Voltcom. Kite nodded and hurried in Blue Lion to get Allura. Then Allura got in Blue Lion and took control of her lion.

"Welcome back princess!" Lance declared, "Now to take back Keith!"

Daniel, Lance, Larmina, Allura, Kite and Hunk fly in the lions to the twin cottages. The group got out of their lions and met up with Pidge, Kartrina and Tammy who were looking down at Keith's unconscious body. Allura held the spirit jar close to Keith's body as Lance looked at Kartrina.

"Okay, how do we get Keith back into Keith?" Lance asked.

"The dagger of Pharias," Kartrina answered, "Blast energy from it into his heart and it will drive out my father, and allow your friend to reclaim his body."

"WHAT?" Lance exclaimed.

"NO!" Allura added.

"That's insane!" Kite added on.

"There has to be another way!" Daniel begged.

"There is no other way to stop Darkairai!" Kartrina replied. Allura grabbed the dagger and aimed it for Keith's chest.

"Allura do it." Lance ordered. Allura shook her head as she appeared to be hesitant.

"Allura blast him!" Kartrina exclaimed. Allura looked scared as she was holding back from getting any energy into the dagger, not wanting to hurt Keith's body.

Suddenly, Darkairai's red eyes snapped open as the evil sorcerer gasped. He chuckled as he looked at the princess, "You cannot do it, can you woman?"

Darkairai chuckled as he knocked Allura off him and grabbed the dagger. Kartrina gasped.

"It looks like I have won." Darkairai declared.

"NO!" Tammy shouted as she grabbed Darkairai by the leg, causing him to trip and inadvertently release energy from the dagger into Keith's chest. Darkairai screamed in agony, feeling the effects of the dagger's magic as Keith's heart stopped beating and Darkairai breathed his last shuddering breath.

"KEITH!" Lance yelled.

"NO!" Allura added in panic. Everyone began to surround Keith's body.

"I didn't mean to!" Tammy exclaimed in panic, "I didn't mean to! I didn't –"

Pidge stopped her, "It's okay Tammy. You did what was necessary."

"Oh Keith!" Kite cried out. Hunk held her in a comforting manner.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

"My father's prison box!" Kartrina ordered.

"Huh?" Hunk looked confused for a moment before looking at the gold box that Kartrina was preferring to, "Oh yeah."

He gave Kartrina the prison box before looking at Kite.

"You know," said Hunk, "If it wasn't a prison box like Allura mentioned, I'd give that to you as a jewelry box. Don't ask why."

"Thanks." Kite nodded.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

"Come on Keith!" Lance called out as Darkairai's essence was leaving Keith's body. Allura was at Keith's other side as she was looking down at the commander. Hunk and Kite were behind Lance watching and Pidge and Tammy were behind Allura. Daniel was next to Lance and Larmina was next to Allura and everyone was watching Keith reclaim his body. Kartrina looked as her father's spirit was surrounded the ceiling.

"Hold on Keith." Pidge muttered.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

Kartrina opened the prison box and then Darkairai's soul screeched in rage as it was returning into the prison box. Kartrina shut the box after Darkairai was all the way inside the box. She struggled with getting it locked for a few seconds before the spirit of Darkairai was trapped completely in the box. Kartrina sighed as she declared, "Arus is free at last! My father will reign his terror no more!"

She threw the box in the air as she used the dagger to banish Darkairai's soul for good into oblivion. Kartrina watched as the light surrounded Darkairai and his prison box until it all disappeared into nothingness.

"KEITH! STAY WITH US!" Kartrina heard Daniel call out.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Kartrina hurried to Keith's side as her hands glowed orange and she used her powers to restore Keith's heart.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked. Lance grabbed the cadet by the arm, keeping him quiet.

"I am nothing like my father," Kartrina said as she was healing Keith, "trust me on this."

The team looked as Kartrina was healing Keith, restoring his heart and they looked as Kartrina looked at them again.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

"Keith's spirit jar!" Kartrina exclaimed. Allura got out the spirit jar containing Keith's soul.

"Let me do it." Allura said. Kartrina nodded as she allowed the princess to proceed with getting Keith back into his body. Allura opened the spirit jar.

"Come on Keith!" Lance exclaimed repeating, "Come on Keith!"

The blue mist that was Keith's soul entered back into his body. The body glowed blue moments before Keith slowly returned back to his skin color.

"Come on Keith!" Lance continued.

_Oooohhh_

_Oooohhh_

_Oooohhh_

_Oooohhh_

_Oooohhh_

Everyone looked down and saw that nothing was happening. Lance looked down. Allura followed Lance's gaze. Kartrina looked tense as well as Daniel and Larmina. Pidge and Tammy held on to each other, thinking it's all over for Keith. Kite started crying as she turned away. Hunk comforted the blue haired beauty.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

Keith's blue eyes snapped open as Kartrina looked on in surprise, "Look!"

Keith gasped, getting everyone's attention.

"There you go!" Lance exclaimed. Keith looked around confused as he saw everyone surround him, "What…huh? Where am I?"

Keith looked on at Kartrina in surprised as she smiled, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Keith replied, "How…did I get here?"

"It's a long story," Lance smirked.

"To make it short," Pidge said, "Tammy saved your life."

"Well," Keith looked on at Tammy, "Thanks Tammy."

Tammy smiled and sighed with relief. She would never doubt herself again as a member of the Voltron Force.


	8. Chapter 8

SPECIAL NOTE: Sorry for the delay for the conclusion of this story. Real life is totally complicated you know with school and stuff. Anywho, special thanks to everyone for reviewing this story. This story has the most reviews out of all the fan fics I've written ever. It's an honor and really appreciative. All great feedback and constructive criticism is helpful and I will try my best to keep it in mind in the future. Thanks again!

ANOTHER THING: About the two characters Kite and Tammy, Kite debuted on my other fan fic "Kite Takes Flight" and Tammy is from the 1980s Voltron episode "Surrender", the little girl that was with Pidge. So there you go. I hope that helps you guys.

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next day, Keith was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking down. Allura walked into his room and she looked out the window as it was now sunny and the weather was clear.

"Are you okay?" Allura asked.

"I think so," Keith answered, "The whole day was a blur to me though. I can't believe I was spirited away by some chaos worshipper and an evil sorcerer took over my body and almost destroyed Arus along with the rest of the universe."

"Lance told you what happened?"

"Yeah. Is Tammy okay?"

"Yes, she is."

"Everything's back to normal."

"Which is good."

"You're right. I'm glad that a Universal Apocalypse wasn't in my hands."

"True, but it wasn't you at all. It was Darkairai that made do all the awful stuff."

"Yeah, but Darkairai was in my body while my soul was trapped in a spirit jar. I can't imagine all the horrible things he did to you guys."

"Darkairai did a lot of damage on Arus, but it wasn't you. I could tell especially when he purchased the dagger and I had a feeling he was in your body the whole time."

"And you just knew it wasn't me?"

"Yeah, I just knew."

Keith and Allura smiled as they looked each other in the eyes.

At the boys' room, Larmina and Vince were waiting for Daniel and Tammy. It didn't take too long to wait because within the minute, Daniel and Tammy walked into the room.

"Daniel what is it?" Tammy asked.

"We were thinking," Daniel answered, "When you saved the day last night from Darkairai and his Universal Apocalypse."

"Yeah?"

"Well it was a unanimous decision," Larmina added as Vince nodded in agreement before he said, "And we would like to accept you as a Voltron Force Cadet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually it would take us weeks or days or months to get used to a new member," Vince said, "but you're a super exception for you proving yourself last night."

"Welcome to the Cadet Quartet!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Wow! On the first week! Thanks!" Tammy smiled and looked at her fellow cadets.

"We need a group shot to make it official!" Larmina declared, "Let's all stand together!"

From left to right, Vince, Tammy, Larmina and Daniel all stood for the group shot as Larmina took the picture. After it was taken, the four looked at their picture.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Larmina asked.

"I think it's perfect!" Tammy answered. Daniel and Vince nodded in agreement.


End file.
